Onmyoudou: Rasen Tenchi Kagi
Onmyoudou: Rasen Tenchikagi (陰陽道:螺旋天地鍵, The Way of Yin and Yang: Spiraling Realms Key) is a forbidden technique that at the time of its creation was Kawakami Uzumaki's greatest testament to fuinjutsu. A trans-dimensional key formed by manipulating the rifts of spacetime into a compressed shape, it is capable of shattering all known barriers, including those that separate one realm from the next. Development Kawakami's journey through the rifts of Uzushio had taught him much about the art of sealing. Initially lost due to the spontaneously trans-location between realms he eventually created Onmyoudou: Seishuku Fuzoku no Kuiki; a fuinjutsu star chart that allowed him to navigate between the realms. For a time it worked, but he soon realized that even though he could traverse the realms without getting lost, he had no control over his destination. Often a rift would randomly open dragging him inside and deposit him to another realm. For months he wandered, desperately searching for a way to return home when he met an unlikely companion. A behemoth of man wrapped up in a weathered cloak that covered his body whole. Gleaming rust colored eyes bore into him with a sense of wonder, and familiarity. He spoke little but had a canny sense of the timing of the rifts and demonstrated knowledge of their nature that confounded even him. Weeks of continued traveled allowed the pair to warm up to one another and that is when Kawakami received the second greatest revelation in his life. The stranger was none other than himself; albeit older and wiser, an alternate version. He was from a future wherein he remained trapped in this realm between worlds for over fifty years. In that time he learned much regarding the rifts and over that span of time developed one of the most intricate and largest sealing formula's he had ever seen. A matrix of different seals, some known others created solely to represent all the strange phenomena he encountered throughout his life. This sealing formula was his legacy, and after meeting a younger Kawakami was determined to prevent the man a similar fate. So he bestowed him the massive sealing scroll in which it was stored and instructed Kawakami on its use. But there was little time, for his life was at an end. The ravages of time in this plane relative as they are stressed even his body to its limit. With the older Kawakami's help, they were able to draw a seal on his arm, one that would allow him to harness the power of these rifts, for they were the key. A rift was capable of slicing a hole across dimensional spacetime and opening a very thin dimensional gateway. But it was too small to travel through. In that half century of time spent observing them he discovered that multiple tears could theoretically rip open a gateway large enough for him to use. But in order to generate such a feat he would need to condense and intersect them. Thus the blueprint for the Rasen Tenchi Kagi was born. It was this wisdom, this knowledge that he bestowed upon a young Kawakami, a seal permanently etched onto his right arm. All he would need to do is concentrate, and channel his chakra through the arm and the seal would do the rest. Consequently this also prevented him to ever using his right hand again for any ninjutsu, but it was a price he was willing to pay. When the preparations were complete, the old man bid his younger self farewell. To use the Rasen Tenchi Kagi, they used the star chart to map out a coordinate system but it required a stable platform in order to use in this dimension. After establishing the proper sealing array, they began the ritual, and Kawakami used the key, and tore open a rift that would bring him back to his home. As he was pulled inside the rift he failed to notice the repercussions of his action, as the elder Kawakami and the sealing array were torn apart, ripped into nothingness and thrown into the void. If only he knew the price for his freedom, he might have stayed. Thrown into a torrent of blinding lights, colossal stars and nebula's of colors Kawakami felt his mind nearly torn apart by the sheer volume of input before he was embraced by the bliss of unconsciousness. When he awoke it was to the strangest of sights. He had appeared in Uzushiogakure but not the one of his time, instead he found himself in an era not his own, for the Third Great Shinobi War had yet to ravage these lands. He could scarcely believe it, but wisely chose to keep the secret of his jaunt from his fellow clansman. He spoke with one of their councilman, a elder gentlemen with a rebellious teenage daughter, and the one who had originally found him. Ironic that it was his grandfather and future mother no less. But to his horror he also realized that the attack by the forces of Yagura was drawing soon. In a panic he almost revealed who he was, but his grandfather, whom Kawakami would later describe as a sage of great wisdom, told him that it did not matter who he was or where he came from, he was among his clan and that's all that mattered and then asked what was troubling the youth. Deciding that saving his family was worth it, Kawakami revealed his identity to his grandfather, including the fate of their clan. Clearly distraught but handling the news rather he asked Kawakami what he planned to do. Realizing that he still had to return to his time he beseeched the elder to aid him in his task. Given the construction of the island they reasoned that Kawakami could re-purpose the seals surrounding the island, and by using his star chart catapult him to his appropiate time. All the while preparations were being made for a possible attack. As the events were coming to a close Kawakami felt for the first time in his life that perhaps things might turn out for the better. With the seals complete, he once again activated the Rasen Tenchi Kagi. A void of blackest pitch opened in the sky, winds blasting about, and the groan of the earth echoing his ears. Something had gone wrong. To his horror his beautiful village began to destabilize before his very eyes. The seals that protected the island were ripped apart, chunks of the island vanishing entirely and he himself forcibly dragged into the void while watching this scene of chaos and destruction. Uzushiogakure sat open intersecting points where natural meridians of chakra converged. It was built here to utilize that power to create an island with impenetrable defenses. But all of that was now torn asunder by his actions. The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was the opening of small tears across the island. And one the horizon the diabolical forces of Yagura intent on attacking the now defenseless island. He was unceremoniously dumped back onto Uzushiogakure. His Uzushiogakure. The tell-tale signs of combat in the distance and the feral howls of the Two Tailed Beast as it battled against creatures of all shapes and sizes. Not a moment later he dived to the side to evade a massive scythe as a mantis the size of a building stared hungrily at him. Yet none of that mattered to him. Only the revelation that his home, his clan, the tragedy that had consumed his mother, all of it was his fault and his alone. Effect Rasen Tenchi Kagi is one of the most complex sealing matrix's in existence. It is the culmination of over fifty years of research in a realm few have ever been able to study. The seal imprinted on Kawakami's right arm is the transliteration of the sealing array that allows for the manipulation of distortions in reality creating a hole or gateway from this dimension to another. Its name is derived from its appearance and function, wherein intersecting tears in dimensional spacetime are concentrated around a singular swirling vortex. Ordinarily the sheer number of hand seals and precision required to create a fracture point such as this would be immeasurable. Requiring on the order of thousands of hand seals in sequence, with the chakra being molded with such precision and exactitude that no human would be capable of performing such a technique. However the sealing formula forces the chakra that is channeled in Kawakami's arm to undergo this very process with both speed and precision. The seals mold the chakra as required and by concentrating on a point using his hand he can create the vortex, though due to the instability and complexity of such a feat he is limited to only several meters in distance away from himself. That is unless he manufacture's a larger sealing array that can be used to reinforce the chakra such as what he did using the seals surrounding Uzushiogakure. Once the chakra has been molded and the point in space chosen, the Rasen Tenchi Kagi manifests into existence. Its very appearance is unsettling to say the least appearing as black sphere with swirling lines of energy emanating outward from it. Space itself is distorted as is time around its area of influence causing the region to become slightly destabilized. As its name indicates the Rasen Tenchi Kagi forcibly wrenches open a doorway to the void. Although it appears as a solid black hole roughly half the size of a human being in dimension, it is in actuality a vortex of countless tears in spacetime all concentrated at that single point. The manner in which it interacts with our dimension is what makes this technique so immensely powerful that after realizing its effect, Kawakami immediately deigned it a . Any matter near the vortex is taken apart piece by piece and sent into the void. What is even more alarming is that this... forced transfer has the object disappear and reappear in a past, present and possible future time. This means that something transported into the void, may once again appear in its same position before it had even left, at the same time it has left, or may appear after it has already gone. Furthermore as space is distorted they do not even reappear in the same position. Suffice to say, the damage inflicted on a living being would tear it apart into oblivion. Over the past ten years, Kawakami has learned to use the Rasen Tenchi Kagi in a more subtle manner, and not the beacon of destruction that tore apart Uzushiogakure. His experiments have led him to harness its potential as the spiraling world key. Space-time Ninjutsu interacts with the technique in a unique way. Whenever someone or something uses a space-time ninjutsu it leaves a residual gateway. Using this technique Kawakami can tear open this gateway and actually follow someone who has used a space-time ninjutsu to their destination. This would also allow him to access the dimensions used by other techniques such as the infamous Kamui. Furthermore once opened, and studied, Kawakami could use this technique to traverse to such dimensions at a later time by himself. Kawakami speculates that if he created a sealing array in such a dimension and then used the Rasen Tenchi Kagi he could theoretically destroy that dimension, or at the very least control access to the dimension. Trivia Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Rasengan Category:Fuinjutsu